Flames in the Windows
by SkytheDivergentfan
Summary: Skipper and Marlene have been dating,secretly,for a long time without anyone else knowing. They hide it well. But when the house catches on fire,and the boys have to stay with Marlene,how easy will it be to hide their relationship? Humanized. Obviously Skilene...maybe Koris too. Thanks to my friend j4142000(deviantart) for drawing Skipper and Marlene for the cover. :D
1. A Night Under the Stars

"Come on,Marlene,hurry up!"Skipper shouted,looking back at her. "I'm going as fast as I can,okay?"She said,and he could see her roll her eyes. "Well,the longer you take the longer it'll take for you to see what I want to show you."He said in reply,sitting in the snow. She caught up to him and he stood,walking next to her with their shoulders touching. "Ugh,you're _so_ slooooowwwww."He complained jokingly,and she glared at him. "I'm joking. Learn to take a joke,gosh."He said,smiling at her. It was just the two of them,walking up the cliff side. Their breath fogged out past their lips like white dragon's fire as they walked. _Come on,hurry up._ He thought,looking toward the sunset._I want to get there before the sun sets._  
He looked at her. He had an idea,and,making sure she wasn't looking,he made a snowball and threw it at her. She glared and ran toward him. He laughed and ran. When he reached the top he skidded to a stop. She knocked him over,almost pushing him over the edge."Whoa,whoa. Marlene,take a look around for me."He demanded. She looked around,and,seeing that he had distracted her,he slipped put from underneath her,then sat beside her as she looked around."You like it?"He asked."Do I _like_ it? Skipper,this is amazing!"She said,and he smiled."Well...Happy birthday."He said,and she smiled bigger."When did you find this?"She asked,looking at him. "I loved coming up here when I was a kid. It's a beautiful view. Especially at night,you can lay back and see all the stars in the sky."He told her. She looked at him. "Really?"She asked. "Yeah. I wanted to get up here before the sunset,so..."He said,then shrugged. "So you threw a snowball at me?"She asked,poking him. He grinned at her."Yeah."  
"This really is amazing."She said quietly,looking through the pine trees at the mountains,and past them,the bright red-orange sun,almost hidden from them. _Like you._ He thought. He smiled and said to her,"Well,you know,I have the most amazing view right here."**(one,two three,say it with me-Awwwwww. xD lol)**  
She turned to look at him. "I love you."She said. He kissed her cheek. "I love you too."He replied. The rock jutted out over the pine trees and the hidden sharp rocks below."Don't slip,"He told her,"that wouldn't be very good."  
His legs hung over the edge,dangling in mid-air. At first,it was pretty cold. But the longer they sat there,the warmer they felt. Skipper wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He stared up at the sky. The bright sun eventually fell,leaving a dark blue and purple sky in its wake. They stayed there while the stars,one by one,showed up,and the two of them eventually laid down and fell asleep side by side.

* * *

Skipper,like usual,woke up early,but at this time the sky was still pretty dark,and he didn't want to wake Marlene,so he laid there and watch the stars disappear and the sun come up. After a while,he figured they had to get going. "Hey,"He whispered,"Marlene,we've gotta get going now." He said,then kissed her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Good morning." She said to him. He smiled. "Morning."  
She stood up and they started walking,side by side,shoulders touching.

**A.N.-Well,that was interesting,hmm? It was based off of a picture I drew on DeviantArt. PM me if you want the link or whatever.  
**

**but this is humanized. :P I don't own TPOM.**


	2. The Night's On Fire(Pt 1)

**The chapter name's from the song Huricane by Thirty Seconds to Mars. "As days go by,the night's on fire!" So yeah. xD**

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

When we get back, the sun's almost down, lighting the sky a bright pink color. The snow crunches under our feet as we walk. I have one hand in the pocket of my coat,the other holding her hand. I walk her to her door, and she smiles at me. She kisses my cheek,and I let go of her hand and shove it into my empty pocket. "Love you." I say,smiling. She smiles back and says,"I love you too. See you tomorrow."  
"See ya." I say. She goes to grab her keys from her pocket,but they slip from her hand,and we both bend to pick them up,but instead our heads bump together. I laugh and hand her her keys. She smiles and I stand. I help her up and turn to leave. "Hey,wait." She says.  
I turn. "Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"Last night."She says.  
I smile at her again."You don't have to thank me."  
"I feel like I do."  
"Well,then,you're welcome."I say.  
She hugs me. That I didn't expect.I hug her back and kiss the top of her head. We stand there for a while.  
"Hate to say this,but I gotta go."I tell her.  
She sighs."I know."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."  
"See you."  
"Bye."  
I watch her until the door closes behind her,then turn and walk toward my own house,my hands in my coat pockets again. The door's unlocked,so I just go in. Private's sitting on the floor,watching TV. He turns and waves when he sees me. The dog jumps up and runs toward me. I smile and wave back as the animal licks my free hand,then I start pulling my gloves off. Rico sits on the couch with a pad of paper and a pencil,and Kowalski sits next to him,messing with something in his hand that I can't see.I pull my coat off my shoulders and ask him,"What're you messing with now?"  
He looks up at me,and says,"I didn't hear you come in."  
"That's fantastic. Now answer my question."  
"It's nothing."  
"You always say that."I say,rolling my eyes as I hang my coat up.  
"Look at us,we sound like an old married couple."  
Rico laughs.I grin and say,"Shut up."

* * *

I sigh as I look down at Private,who fell asleep on the floor. I shake my head and pick him up,carrying him upstairs. I open his door with one hand,and walk in and put him in his bed. As I turn to leave the room,I hear him say quietly,"Skippah?"  
I turn around. He points to something on the floor,and I grab the Lunicorn stuffed animal sitting on the floor and hand it to him. Before I stand up,he hugs me. I smile and tell him,"Goodnight,kiddo."  
"G'night Skippah."  
I stand up and turn to leave,and I hear pawsteps pattering up the stairs. The dog pushes through the door before I close it,and jumps up on the foot of Private's bed. The ten year old's already asleep. I close the door and walk to my own room,closing the door behind me. I quickly change my clothes,then get into bed. I stare at the ceiling,but in a matter of seconds my eyes close and I fall asleep.

* * *

**I'm working on Part 2. xD**

**and yes,Private's ten years old in this. :P And the reason for that little part there is because I like to imagine that Skipper and Private have a fatherly sort of relationship. So...yeah. :3**


	3. The Night's On Fire(Pt 2)

**Skipper' POV**

* * *

When I wake up,the dog's barking at me,pulling on my pants leg. I sigh and swat at him. "Go away."I mumble. He barks again and jumps onto my bed and tugs at my sleeve.I sit up. "What!?"  
He sits there,his tail thumping on the bed. That's when I realize that I can smell smoke."Go get Private!"I shout at him. He seems to understand,because he jumps off the bed and runs out the door.I grab my shoes,but I don't put them on. Instead I run down the hall to wake Kowalski and Rico up. "Get out!" I yell at Private when he stands by the stairs,looking at me. He nods,and runs down the steps. Smores**(the dog :D)** runs ahead of me,into Kowalski's room. I run into Rico's room and shake him awake. Get out!" I yell at him,and point toward the door. He nods,gets up,and runs out. A second later I hear two sets of footsteps going down the stairs. _Good._ I think,and get out of the room. Smores sits at the steps,waiting for me. He follows me down the stairs and out of the house. Priavte sits on the curb,clutching his stuffed animal and looking back at the house. Kowalski and Rico stand beside him,and I jog out to join him. There's no point in calling 911-I can already hear sirens as truck come our way. Private looks up at me,and I bend down next to him.  
"You okay,kid?"I ask him.  
"I think so."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"I ask him. He sits in front of me and licks my face. I push him off. "You're a good boy,Smores,you're a good boy."Private tells him,petting him. By now,neighbors are outside,wondering what's going on. I see Marlene running over to us.  
"What happened? Are you guys okay?"  
"I don't know what happened."  
"Well,are you guys okay?"  
"I think so."  
"What do you mean by _you think so_?"  
"Marlene,I'd love to play twenty questions with you if I weren't in the situation I were in."  
"Sorry."She says. I look away. Out of the corner of my eye,I see a shadow,but when I turn my head,it's gone. _Hmm._ I think,but I don't have much time to think about it,because in a matter of seconds I see a news van pull up. I roll my eyes. _Of course. Won't this be fun._

* * *

**SMORES IS A HEROOOO~~~ xDD So here you go,the second part to the second chapter. Not very long,but if you combine the two parts it'll be over 800(I think.). So...yep.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	4. Sorry for the wait

**...but you'll have to wait a little while longer ^^;**

**Sorry I haven't posted anything to my stories for a while(Well more like the popular one,this one...)... I guess I sort of have writers' block. ^-^' I'm actually working on a Christmas-y thing(partly inspired by Frozen ^^; I love that movie BTW~)...**

**But of course it's already after Christmas. ^^;**

**So yeah,sorry about that...**

**~Sky**


End file.
